extraordinary you
by maulidya kurnia putri
Summary: im nayeon adalah seorang gadis yg memderita pemyakit jantung dan mencintai seseorang selama 10 tahun,
1. kedatangan

chapter 1

pagi menjelang di mana sinar matahari menelusup masuk ke dalam kamar seorang namja yg masih sibuk bergelut dengan guling nya,terdengar ketukan dari pintu kamar yg ia tempati ,"_ya park bodoh bangun, jangan hanya tidur teruss, bukan kah kau ada ujian hari ini" ucap seseorang dari luar kamar_. dengan seketika namja tersebut bangun dan bergegas untuk mandi "_sial, bagaimana bisa aku bangun kesiangan sedangkan aku sudah mengatur alarm ku ,bodoh bodoh bodoh", ucap park jinyoung,_ ya namja tersebut ialah park jinyoung yg merupakan siswa terbaik di SOPA Internasional High School.

dilain tempat terdapat seorang yeoja yg sedang mengendarai mobil porche kesayangan nya yg hampir menabrak berbagai orang, yeoja itu adalah im nayeon,yeoja cantik merupakan pindahan dari USA yg juga merupakan model internasional dan ini adalah hari pertama nya masuk di sekolah barunya.

sesampainya di depan gerbang dia langsung memasuki tempat parkir di kampus itu,saat turun dari mobilnya para fans langsung meneriaki nya dan memujinya _"omo, bukan kah dia model terkenal im nayeon","ya dia im nayeon","nayeon ah kau cantik sekali","nayeon ah kiyowo", _selang beberapa mwnit muncul lah mobil lamborghini hitam yg terparkir dengan mulus di samping mobil porche putih kesayangan imnayeon, im nayeon mengangkat sebelah alisnya, saat namja itu turun dari mobil nya ,mata nayeon terbelalak hampir keluar dan dia terkejut _" annyeong nayeoncee ,lama tak berjumpa",ucap namja tersebut,_lalu ketika sadar nayeon langsung lari memeluk namja tersebut,_"bogoshipo junior-ah,",_ya namja tersebut adalah park jinyoung sedangkan junior adalah panggilan kesayangan dari nayeon.


	2. kerinduan

chapter 2

Disebuah taman duduk lah ssorang yeoja yg sedang menunggu seseorang, yeoja itu adalah lm nayeon,setelah kejadian di parkiran tadi nayeon memutuskan untuk menunggu namja yg sudah iya cintai selama 10 tahun lamanya.

sedangkan di dalam ruang ujian ada sosok namja yg sangat senang mengetahui kedatangan yeoja yg selama ini selalu ditunggunya.

sangking senang nya dia bahkan tidak menyadari ada seseorang yg memperhatikan nya.

Bel tanda istirahat pun berbunyi ,namja itu ya park jinyoung dia langsung bergegas untuk menemui pujaan hatinya namun belum sampai keluar kelas dia dihadang oleh kim jiso beserta komplotannya yaitu rose, lisa dan jennie. jiso ingin mengajak jinyoung untuk kekantin bersama tetapi jinyoung menolak dengan alasan dia sibuk,lalu berlalu pergi.

sesampainya jinyoung di taman dia melihat yeoja yg di cintai nya yups dia adalah im nayeon, jinyoung berencana ingin mengejutkan sahabatnya tersebut dengan cara menutup mata yeoja tersebut. kalau kalian bingung akan author beri tahu jadi jinyoung dan nayeon merupakan sahabat dri kecil tetapi mereka saling mencintai dan belum saling mengungkapkan perasaan masing.

Jinyoung menutup mata nayeon sambil berkata " _ayo tebak, siapa aku_". nayeon pun tersenyum dan berkata " _yakk, park jinyoung aku tau itu kau". _setelah itu jinyoung langsung duduk di samping nayeon sambil memandangi wajah ayu nayeon " _kapan kau sampai di korea? kenapa tidak menghubungi ku? lalu sekarang kau akan tinggal dimana? bukan kah ayah dan ibu mu tinggal di USA " Ujar jinyoung , _nayeon pun balik memandangi jinyoung sambil berkata " _yak junior-sii, kenapa kau cerewet sakali hah, yg pertama aku sampai tadi malam, yg kedua aku ingin membuat surprise kepada mu jadk aku tidak menghubungimu, dan yg terakhir saat pulang sekolah kau akan tau sendiri aku tinggal dimana". _Jinyoung berkata " _hei nayeonce,aku cerewet hanya dengan mu saja tau,lagipula apa kau tidak lapar bukan kah kau sudah menunggu hampir dua jam ". _nayeon berdiri sambil berkata " _aku sangat lapar jinyoungie"._ mendengar hal itu jinyoung lalu berdiri dan merangkul nayeon sembari berkata _"Kajja ,kita kekantin lagi pula aku sangat merindukan mu". _nayeon yg mendengar itu langsung merona dan jinyoung tersenyum.

Tanpa mereka sadari ternyata ada seseorang yg menatap kedekatan jinyeon dengan kebencian " _aku tidak akan membiarkan kau merebut jinyoung"._


End file.
